


On a Morning Like This

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chuck Lives, Dirty Talk, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-Operation Pitfall (Pacific Rim), Surprises, Tumblr: pacrimsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck wakes up to a surprise invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Morning Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estei/gifts).



> For estei-feist on Tumblr, who requested snowfall, unexpected affection, Chuck/Raleigh, and no death fic. Hope this suits! Happy Holidays!  
> Posting a little early (it's Christmas Friday somewhere in the world!) so I can spend Christmas Day focused on cooking with my husband. :-)

Feeling warm and secure, Chuck woke slowly. He started to move, only to realize he was pinned down by… He frowned as he quickly realized the heavy, solid weight holding him was a very naked Raleigh, who lay with his head tucked into Chuck’s shoulder. Chuck scrabbled for an explanation. Then he remembered: they were stuck in Seattle due to a unexpectedly heavy snowstorm that had cancelled all flights. Nearly a year after the closure of the Breach, they’d been invited to appear at a charity luncheon for victims of the Kaiju War, something both of them had thought would be a quick in-and-out type of deal. Herc and Mako had elected to stay behind to continue to work on what had become known as ‘the new PPDC’: an organization dedicated to oceanographic research, continued monitoring of the Breach, and assisting with reconstruction efforts.

As both men had expected, the charity event had been routine, complete with the requisite raffle, speeches, and bland, inoffensive food. They left the party as soon as they were allowed, which was still an hour longer than Chuck had wanted to be standing around in a tuxedo. By then, it had started snowing. Their limo driver had taken the liberty to contact their airline, and had advised them that their best bet would be to take a room for the night in one of the hotels near the airport. Another phone call to the airline later, and they were rebooked on an afternoon flight for the following day.

Chuck knew they had a room with two queen-sized beds, which didn’t quite explain how Raleigh ended up in his bed. They hadn’t drunk much at the event. Raleigh had quit drinking entirely (“drank enough while grieving to know it doesn’t help”) and Chuck had learned long ago to stay to a two-drink limit at public events, so alcohol wasn’t the factor. Chuck frowned. He’d stripped down to his underwear before crawling into bed, and he at least still had that on. Both of them had been exhausted before the party, since their 17-hour flight from Hong Kong had given them only two hours from the time they arrived to freshen up and change out of their travel clothes.

 _Lying here isn’t going to give you answers unless you wake Raleigh up,_ Chuck decided. He shook Raleigh’s left shoulder carefully, absently noting Raleigh’s drivesuit scars. The newer ones crisscrossed some of the older ones and now spanned both sides of Raleigh’s body. He caught himself admiring them, aware they represented Raleigh’s courage and commitment, and barely resisted the urge to stroke Raleigh like he would Max. He had a feeling the older man wouldn’t appreciate the gesture the way Chuck intended.

His aborted touch woke Raleigh, perhaps because in stopping, Chuck shifted his weight. Raleigh wasn’t someone who lingered over waking. One moment, he was asleep; the next, he was awake. He took in his position and his lips curved in a smile. “Hi. Good morning.” He wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed. “Guess I got lonely and cold.”

Chuck blinked and took a second look at his bed companion. “You do that a lot, mate?”

“Only if I like someone,” Raleigh admitted, shrugging slightly. “You want me to move?”

A thousand thoughts raced through Chuck’s mind. He abruptly realized that he’d underestimated just how observant Raleigh could be. Clearly, Chuck’s friendliness towards him since Gipsy Danger’s success in Victoria Harbour hadn’t gone unnoticed. Nor had Chuck’s attempts at flirtation as he’d tried to figure out just what would make Raleigh say yes to having sex with him. Raleigh had resisted, but along the way, Chuck had learned that the American was bisexual, picky, but not – as Chuck had initially thought – uninterested. Raleigh just put Chuck off, claiming he needed time. Chuck prided himself on being able to react quickly to situations. He suspected if he turned down Raleigh now, the moment would pass as a ‘no big, my fault’ kind of situation and nothing more would be made of it. Chuck didn’t want that. He had a sneaking suspicion that if he did, Raleigh would continue to turn down his advances.

“Yeah, you’re gonna have to move. I need to get up,” Chuck said, realizing he did need to use the toilet. “But if you wanted to keep the bed warm while I’m gone, feel free.” Keeping his eyes open, he pressed a kiss to Raleigh’s mouth.

Surprise followed by pleasure lit Raleigh’s blue eyes before he kissed back, just as softly. “I’ll do that,” he promised huskily, and carefully slid off.

Chuck felt the heat of the other jaeger pilot’s gaze as he stepped into the bathroom. It made Chuck almost self-conscious, and he swore mentally. He’d thought he’d lost his body modesty back when he was sixteen and getting measured for a drive suit, but this felt different, like Raleigh liked what he saw and was looking forward to exploring every inch of it. Safely behind the bathroom door, Chuck took a moment to look in the mirror. He didn’t look different – hell, his hair was sticking up all over the place, he undoubtedly had morning breath – but Chuck shut up the little doubting voice in his head. Raleigh had seen him black and blue from bruises he’d sustained while being bounced around in the escape pod; seen him limp around with a cast on his right leg. If Raleigh liked what he was seeing in Chuck now, Chuck wasn’t about to stop him, especially since it looked like what Chuck wanted most – sex with Raleigh – was very much on the table.

Chuck didn’t linger over attending his body’s needs, but he did rinse his mouth with mouthwash. He didn’t bother with putting his underwear back on, though, dropping it off to the side of the bed. A glance at the clock on the bedside table told Chuck that it was almost six in the morning, which gave them plenty of time for what Chuck hoped would be a very fun morning.

Still, the doubt crept in. “This isn’t some kind of weird joke, right?”

“Only if you think fucking is funny,” Raleigh drawled, and made Chuck grin reluctantly. “Besides, when’s the next chance we’re going to get to do this without your dad or Mako looking over our shoulders?”

“Afraid of my old man?” Chuck challenged.

Raleigh smiled. “Not really, no. Not planning on hurting you, if that’s what he’d be worried about. Mako worries over me regardless, so that would be nothing new. Just don’t want them getting in the way of this.” He gestured vaguely at Chuck, then the bed, and then himself, somehow managing to convey what they were going to do with each other. “And you know they would somehow.” He offered a rueful look. “They’d say it was too soon or that we should be looking at other people or some other shit. I’m done listening.”

Chuck took a second look at his soon-to-be-lover. “You’ve been thinking about this, talking to them about it?” He crawled under the covers. “Is this why you’ve been telling me later all this time?”

Raleigh half-shrugged. “You weren’t exactly subtle in what you wanted from me, and both of them were concerned I didn’t know what I was getting into. I’m brain-damaged, not stupid. Besides, I wanted to get to know you better first.” Raleigh pulled Chuck closer so they could kiss. “And if tomorrow you tell me this was fun but just a one-time thing, then I know we’ll still be able to work together because you’re too professional to want to do anything else.”

Chuck drew in a breath, surprised at Raleigh’s insight. “Not gonna happen,” he vowed.

“Tell me that tomorrow,” Raleigh demurred, and kissed him until Chuck forgot what they’d been discussing.

Heat rose between them, hot, urgent, and heady. Chuck wasn’t a novice; he’d had his share of jaeger flies. He’d put sex on the back burner in favor of focusing his efforts on becoming a better fighter, with the stamina and strength for the increasingly longer battles against the kaiju. It had been a while since anyone had touched him with such tenderness and focused intent, licking and kissing and stroking his face, his neck, his shoulders, his chest, working steadily downward. Chuck tried to return the effort, but Raleigh kept distracting him, even going so far as to nip lightly at the tattoo of Striker’s logo on Chuck’s right forearm.

“Hey!” Chuck protested. “What was that for?”

Raleigh lifted an eyebrow. “Interrupting what I’m trying to do,” he told him. “You can pay me back for this later.”

Before Chuck could formulate a protest, Raleigh kissed him hungrily, scattering his thoughts.

Raleigh seemed to delight in figuring out what would make Chuck moan and clutch at him. Chuck was slightly mortified to discover that nobody had treated his nipples as though they were an erogenous zone all of their own. It felt as though there was a direct line between his nipples and his cock.

“You like that?” Raleigh asked as he toyed with both of Chuck’s nipples.

Chuck looked at him. “Nah, that’s just how they always are,” he drawled sarcastically.

Raleigh laughed and moved up to kiss Chuck, maneuvering so that he pressed his hips against Chuck’s as he did so. Chuck’s breath caught at the new position and he instinctively spread his legs wider. “Not gonna suck me off?” Chuck managed, breaking free of the kiss.

“That what you want?” Raleigh asked.

“No,” Chuck decided, and rolled them so that Raleigh was on bottom. Shoving the comforter aside, he immediately zeroed in on his target. Raleigh’s cock was thick and wide, proportionate for a man of his height, and Chuck’s mouth watered in anticipation. He didn’t hesitate. Raleigh was half-hard already from the kissing and teasing he’d been doing. Chuck opened his mouth and took Raleigh’s cock in as far as he could on the first try, then backed it down slightly so he wouldn’t choke. He heard Raleigh gasp, then moan. Suspecting Raleigh would buck up into his mouth once he got going, Chuck braced an arm against Raleigh’s hips and started licking and sucking Raleigh’s cock.

“Oh yeah, suck me like that,” Raleigh said encouragingly.

Sucking as hard as he could as he backed off and then diving down again, Chuck worked his mouth slowly up and down, being careful not to gag himself, and taking in a little more with each attempt until finally he had taken Raleigh’s entire length. Chuck loved the way Raleigh’s girth and length felt in his mouth, just wide enough and long enough to be a challenge, and heavy against his tongue, satisfying Chuck’s desires. Chuck realized abruptly he was out of practice, and reluctantly decided against trying to deep throat Raleigh’s cock. He didn’t want to gag so early in the morning, not when he could hear how what he was doing was good enough.

“Oh God, yeah, your mouth feels so good,” Raleigh said. “Lick me more, yeah, like that. Oh damn, so good, Chuck!” 

While his mouth was busy, Chuck used one hand to explore until he found what he was looking for. Using some saliva, Chuck moistened the small tight opening, feeling the muscles there relax gradually under his gentle guidance until he was finally able to slip one finger inside. 

Raleigh was a mouthy lover, Chuck discovered, and it was a turn-on to hear just how Raleigh reacted to everything he was doing. Another lover, another time, Chuck wouldn’t have cared so much to know that Raleigh really liked getting finger-fucked while being sucked. He’d have been more interested in getting off as quickly and as impersonally as possible, but this lover wasn’t a jaeger fly. Hearing Raleigh get progressively dirtier as he relished how Chuck was touching him only added to the heat pounding through Chuck’s blood.

Just when Chuck was sure Raleigh was going to come, he felt Raleigh tap his shoulder and heard him say, “Stop. Don’t want to come just yet. You want to fuck me or get fucked?”

Chuck shuddered with pleasure at the thought of the cock he’d just been tasting splitting him open and realized, belatedly, that he hadn’t brought any lube. “No lube, unless you have some.”

Raleigh smiled. “My duffel bag, inside pocket.” He kissed Chuck thoroughly, distractingly, before Chuck reluctantly broke the kiss.

Chuck moved quickly to find the lube. He found a travel-sized bottle of condom-safe lubricant and a pack of two condoms, enough to make him think that Raleigh had been hopeful, but not planning for much. Pulling both items out of the bag, he quickly set them within reach and removed one of the condoms from its wrapper. With polished ease, he put the condom on Raleigh’s cock, lubricating it slightly, then used some of the lubricant to prepare himself.

“Next time,” he told Raleigh, “we’ll trade, but I want this inside me.” He pressed a kiss to Raleigh’s mouth, suspecting he knew what protest he’d make. “I like the burn.”

“We have a long flight back,” Raleigh reminded him. “Not good if you’re too sore to sit. Come on, hands and knees, we’ll do this the right way. I like you too much to want to hear you bitch about not being able to sit through our flight.”

Reading genuine concern in Raleigh’s eyes and hearing the affection in his voice, Chuck acquiesced and handed the bottle over, then got into position. He felt Raleigh prepare him, widening his channel, and shivered at both the contact and in anticipation of getting fucked.

Raleigh kissed the back of his neck before he slid his cock in, and Chuck forced himself to breathe out. Raleigh felt so good and made Chuck feel full and wanted. Raleigh’s hands gripped Chuck’s hips, bringing their bodies even closer.

“So tight, babe,” Raleigh said. “That feel good for you?”

“Yeah,” Chuck replied, aware by now that Raleigh wanted the feedback, and wouldn’t move further without it. “I like the way you feel in me.”

“Gonna make you come on my cock,” Raleigh promised. “I know you want to, yeah, I can tell.”

Not bothering to answer such an obvious statement, Chuck pushed back at his thrusts, enjoying the contact. Raleigh’s hands stroked his body, heightening the heat, and occasionally, Chuck would feel a random lick or a kiss on his back, not always on his scars but not always avoiding them either. Most jaeger pilots who’d fought more than three kaiju had drivesuit scars; it was just a matter of degree, and Chuck knew his were not as neatly delineated as Raleigh’s were. Chuck appreciated that the American pilot wasn’t making his scars into something to be avoided or some weird sort of turn-on. From the pattern of licks and kisses, Chuck suspected Raleigh was just going for skin, seeing what Chuck reacted to and what he didn’t.

Somehow, Chuck knew he wasn’t just another fuck to Raleigh. No ‘just here for the sex’ lover he’d ever had would bother with this much touch, this much attention to how Chuck was feeling and reacting. Nor would that kind of lover make Chuck want to be vocal during sex for the sheer pleasure of knowing it fed their arousal. He could feel Raleigh reacting to his every moan, every thrust, every attempt to tighten his ass a teeny bit more around Raleigh’s cock. It made Chuck’s head spin with the knowledge that Raleigh loved hearing how Chuck felt.

“God, you feel so good around my cock,” Raleigh said. “Want it harder?”

“Yes,” Chuck said, panting slightly with the effort to focus and what Raleigh was asking and not get lost in just pure sensation. “Fuck me hard.”

“Say please,” Raleigh demanded.

It was on the tip of Chuck’s tongue to refuse on principle, but he didn’t want to find out Raleigh would do if he did. Given the choices, stopping was not what Chuck wanted. “Please. Raleigh, please fuck me hard.”

Raleigh delivered, sending Chuck’s senses reeling. He knew he could get off on just being fucked like this, skin slapping against skin, his ass being penetrated by a thick cock, an experienced lover touching him, the scent of sex a heady perfume in the air. Needing more, Chuck went to his elbows and instinctively reached for his cock, only to find Raleigh already had a firm grip on it and was stroking it. Every fantasy Chuck had ever had about this moment was suddenly reality and it felt so much better than he’d dreamed. Passion crested sharply and sent Chuck sailing over the edge, moaning as he did so. He heard Raleigh warning him that he was going to come, then felt him thrust once, twice, before shuddering through his climax.

For a long moment, neither man moved. Reluctantly, Raleigh rose and dealt with the condom before coming back to bed. Chuck had no expectations for what would be happen next, so he was pleasantly surprised to find that Raleigh wanted to cuddle.

“You always like this?” Chuck asked, kissing him briefly.

“What, snuggly? Yeah,” Raleigh admitted. “If it bugs you, I’ll stop.”

“Nah, I’m good for now.” He leaned into the embrace, not ashamed to admit that he’d had few lovers who wanted to embrace in the afterglow. “But I’m gonna have to get up here in a bit before I get too crusty.”

Raleigh pressed an understanding kiss to his lips. “Shower together?”

“Seriously?”

“What, you’ve never had a post-fuck bath attendant?” Raleigh looked surprised.

“Not like anyone’s offered that before,” Chuck admitted. “Mostly, it’s been a prelude to more sex.”

Raleigh grinned mischievously and leered. “And who says it’s not? I like having very clean lovers.”

“Aren’t you supposed to not reveal your cunning plan?”

“Well, considering it requires your full consent and participation, I think it would be rude if I didn’t.” Raleigh sounded mildly affronted.

“Good point,” Chuck conceded, and kissed him. He had no idea how this would work once they got back to Hong Kong. Later – say on the long flight back – would be time enough to plan for how he could have Raleigh in his bed again, but on a morning like this, Chuck was determined to live in the moment.

_The End_


End file.
